


Filled Up

by mrhd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: Naruto gets a welcome home present for Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 2 prompt: Sounding

Naruto has never thought twice about walking into Konoha’s sex district. He’d grown up there, was used to it, and when he’d been younger often it was the only place he could find a kind look, or even a bit of food.

He still gets those kind looks, and they’re softer than the respect or hero worship he gets elsewhere. He likes it. And he’d rather stock up on lube here, where it’s better quality and comes in bigger bottles, than at any of the stores in the main part of town. People don’t look at him with disdain or hatred there anymore, but the wide-eyed looks of almost worship are almost worse.

Besides, he’s looking for something for Sasuke too. He’s not sure when Sasuke will come back, he never is, but the last time Sasuke had been in the village he’d let Naruto tie him up, and that had been fun, and Naruto is reasonably sure that Sasuke will let him do even more to him.

He walks around the store examining things. Whips seem too impersonal, he’d much rather use his own hands, and likewise, he’d rather have his own cock inside Sasuke than a dildo. But the plugs might be interesting, he thinks, especially since there are some that are bigger than he is, and Sasuke sometimes will demand that Naruto stick his fingers in alongside his cock. He’d like to see Sasuke stuffed full, but, well, he wants Sasuke full of himself, so he keeps looking.

The package of small rods makes him stop, because they look way too small to actually be of any use sexually. Even after reading the label and the world “urethral” it takes him a few minutes before he realizes what they’re for. Naruto feels himself flush hot. _Oh_. Suddenly, the rods look _enormous_. But they also look like they’ll fill a hole in Sasuke that Naruto himself isn’t capable of, so he grabs the set.

It’s not until he gets home later and starts to examine them that he realizes he has no fucking clue how this is supposed to work. He has the smallest rod in hand, and even that small one looks too big to fit through the slit in his penis.

Naruto pulls his foreskin back so he can poke at the slit a little. His cock twitches in interest at the stimulation. Maybe this would be easier if he was hard? He holds the rold up to his slit and looks. It doesn’t look like it will fit, but then, his cock doesn’t look like it will fit into Sasuke’s ass at first look either.

So he takes the lube and smears it on the rod, and around the head of his cock, since he can’t exactly get his fingers inside the hole. Then h lines up the rod with the slit in his cock and presses.

It feels weird, but it works, the end of the rod sliding into the slit. Naruto gapes at it, surprised. Huh.

He presses it a bit further down and gasps. The sensation is good, an internatl pressure that’s entirely different from having Sasuke’s cock or fingers or tongue in him. It’s setting off nerves that Naruto didn’t even know he had, and yeah, he can already tell that Sasuke is going to like this.

He lets the rod drop as far as it can. He can feel the pressure inside his cock, hot and deep, and he’s hardening around it, helpless not to.

He pours more lube in his hand and goes for it, hand slippery on his cock, head thrown back against the pillows, hips thrusting against the air, because every time he moves them, he can feel the rod inside of his cock.

He comes with enough force to push it almost all the way out, gasping and groaning as the rod slips out of the head of his cock, alongside a mess of come.

Fuck, Naruto thinks, panting, hunched over his own lap as he pulls the rod out, his cock twitching interestedly again. This was a good idea.

* * *

“You want to put that where?” Sasuke asks, lifting and incredulous eyebrow at Naruto.

He’s sprawled on the bed, shoulders against the headboard, legs wide with Naruto between them, lightly flushed with arousal, his cheeks and thighs pink as Naruto runs his hands over them. His cock is just starting to harden, which is why Naruto had suggested using the rods.

“In your dick,” Naruto tells him again. Sasuke looks good like this, spread out for him, but still entirely powerful. Naruto knows that he’s staring.

“Why?” Sasuke asks flatly.

“Because I saw them and thought of you,” Naruto says. “I know you like having me inside you, I thought you’d lik it in this hole too.” He thumbs at the slit in Sasuke’s penis, digging his nail in.

Sasuke gasps a little and his hips twitch.

Naruto grins at him.

Sasuke huffs and rolls his eyes, but relaxes, the lines in his body losing their tension. “We can try it,” he says.

“I think you’ll like it,” Naruto says again. “I did.”

“You did this on yourself?” Sasuke asks, his eyebrow going up again. But he looks interested.

“You weren’t here,” Naruto says. “And I wanted to make sure I knew how to do it. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Hmm,” Sasuke says. Then, “Kiss me.”

Naruto does so happily. He loves kissing Sasuke, loves the slick feeling of their lips and tongues sliding together. He likes the way Sasuke tastes, a little bit like the tea he likes to drink, a little bit like the energy boosters Sakura gives them both, and mostly like himself, a taste that makes Naruto think of the richness of fire and the sharpness of lightning. He wonders what Sasuke tastes when he kisses him, but he’s always been too embarrassed to ask, since he knows that he own answer sounds kind of stupid, even to himself.

Sasuke always, always takes his breath away, and they pant against each other for a second. It says everything that Naruto needs to hear.

“I’m going to stick a rod in your cock now,” he says, pulling back slightly.

Sasuke huff, laughing at him. “You make it sound so stupid.”

Naruto shrugs. He just grabs the lube instead, smearing it on the rod and on Sasuke’s cock.

“Is that the rod you used?” Sasuke asks, staring at it.

“No, this ones a little longer,” Naruto says. “Since your dick is longer.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Are you nervous?” Naruto asks, running a hand up Sasuke’s thigh again. “It’s okay if you are.”

“I’m not,” Sasuke says, a little harshly, which means that he _is_.

“Okay,” Naruto says, putting more lube on the head of Sasuke’s cock, smearing it more towards the slit. “I’m gonna put it in now.”

“So you keep say- _ah_!” Sasuke cuts himself off when Naruto pushes the end of the rod in, his eyes going wide, chest heaving.

“Okay?”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe after,” Naruto offers. “If your dick doesn’t hurt.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Sasuke says. “Just…weird.”

Naruto frowns. “Not good?”

“Not bad,” Sasuke says. “Give me more.”

“You’re so fucking rude,” Naruto tells him, sliding the rod in depper.

“Ungh,” Sasuke says.

“Good now?” Naruto asks, giving Sasuke’s dick a slow stroke from balls to tip, where he taps his nail against the rod gently.

Sasuke groans in response. His eyes are still wide and his flush is deepening, spreading, and his breathing picks up.

“I knew you’d like this,” Naruto says, feeling proud. He always does, whenever he does something that Sasuke likes. Sasuke trusts him, lets Naruto see him be vulnerable and open, and Naruto just wants to make that trust worth it.

“Don’t-don’t brag,” Sasuke pants. “Didn’t even know this was a thing. How did you-” another groan, “-know?”

“Just found them in the shop,” Naruto says, focusing on the rod as he pushes it a bit deeper into Sasuke’s cock. He feels hypnotized by it, watching the slit in Sasuke’s cock stretch and open, watching his cock get harder and redder. “Wanting to get you something for when you came back.” He pushes again, and Sasuke gasps sharply as the rest of the rod slides in.

“Oh-oh fuck,” Sasuke curses, throwing his arm across his face. “Naruto.”

“What?” Naruto asks, feeling anxious a bit, afraid that Sasuke is hurt.

“I-fuck,” Sasuke pants. “It’s so-” He wiggles his hips. “Ah, it’s so…deep.”

“That’s good, yeah?” Naruto asks.

“Mm,” Sasuke says, swiveling his hips. His eyes slide shut and his mouth falls open.

Naruto knows him well enough to read those signs, and he grins to himself, feeling even more pleased. “You’re so fucking hot right now,” he praises, one hand stroking Sasuke’s calf, the other his cock.

Sasuke moans, uncontrolled and weet. He keeps moving his hips in small circles, making soft choking noises, tossing his head back and forth. He’s hard and blazing under Naruto’s hand, and Naruto just watches, captivated as Sasuke’s gasps get wetter and wetter. Naruto’s pretty sure he’s crying a little, but he knows better than to point it out. “Hey,” he says gently.

“Please,” Sasuke sobs. “I can’t…I need to come.”

“You can come,” Naruto says, a bit startled. Sasuke doesn’t usually wait for his permission.

“Please,” Sasuke pants. “Help me, I…it’s so much. I can’t.”

Naruto takes the rod out, and when Sasuke whines, slides it back in.

“Oh,” Sasuke says. “Again.”

Naruto does, fucking Sasuke’s cock with the rod, Sasuke gasping everytime it sinks in. He arches his back and whines, and Naruto reaches down, pressing behind Sasuke’s balls, curious.

It turns out that he _can_ feel the rod through Sasuke’s body. It also turns out that when he presses on it, that Sasuke screams and jackknifes up, come spitting out around the rod.

Naruto pulls it out as Sasuke comes, hard and long, hips thrusting. Naruto strokes his cock through it until Sasuke’s limp on the bed, trembling.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, so hot that Naruto barely notices his own erection.

“Sasuke,” he says, crawling over his body. “Sasuke.”

“Mm,” Sasuke says. He curls into Naruto’s body a little and tilts his head like he’s expecting a kiss.

Naruto gives it to him, deep and hot, almost trembling himself just from how hot watching Sasuke come like that had been.

“Sasuke,” he pants again into his mouth.

Sasuke nips at his lips and rubs his hand over Naruto’s cock. It doesn’t take long before Naruto is coming, breaking the kiss to whine as he does.

“So hot, Sasuke, so hot,” he says.

Sasuke kisses him again, gentle. His body is relaxed and loose, warm against Naruto’s.

“Can I hold you?” Naruto asks. He wants it, wants the feel of Sasuke’s body pressed against his, the warmth, the weigh of his limbs and his head, the assurance that he’s right here.

“Mm,” Sasuke agrees. He shuffles to the middle of the bed so Naruto can crawl in next to him and pull the blanket up over their heads, making their own little world before he pulls Sasuke into his chest.

Sasuke goes willingly, head heavy on Naruto’s left shoulder, his arm flung over Naruto’s waist.

Naruto strokes down his back with his fingertips. “Thank you,” he says.

Sasuke snorts a little. “For what? Letting yo make me come?”

“Yeah,” Naruto says, softly, honestly. “I like it.”

“Hmph,” Sasuke says. “I like it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Sasuke are dumb and horny and have magical healing abilities. They're not safe sex guides.


End file.
